Shadow
Shadow (Or Shadow Version 27 as he claims), is a Diclonius and a prominent Moderator of the Cult of Ustream. He is possibly the most powerful Cultist, having the power to control Boundaries at his own will, and has a tendency to rather "toy" around with his opponent, using only a fraction of his power at sparring matches. He, along with Hollow, are also responsible of the Ustream Border, a powerful Boundary separating Ustream from other realms and helps him to detect foreign entities entering Ustream. To quote Shadow, "I'm like, The Cult's Yukari Yakumo." Appearance Shadow has messy, obsidian black hair, and piercing blue eyes. A black, torn scarf is often seen circling his neck, and, with the same color combination as the rest of his clothing is a sleeveless shirt with an elevated neck that displays a golden metal edge for contrasting purposes. The two detached sleeves of the black shirt are set as independent clothing--arm warmers, as they are called--with golden edges as well. On both hands reside two black gloves, his pants, also themed, are joined by a wide strap of clothing with gold metal edges, a brown leather belt circling it. A crimson birthmark rests on his left shoulder, shaped like a kind of miniature "Omega" symbol enclosed from the left and right by semicircular arcs, also crimson in color. Personality TBA Allies Espira Xirro Vector Carnage Lord X-Giga-X Jason Relationships *Espira is his most loyal companion. Ironically, even though she was meant to kill him, he managed to bring her back to life in The Edge after a fatal encounter. Even though some cultists imply this relationship is romantic, it is simply a great level of trust between them. *He has a rather strange friendship with Vector. Even though he basically lets him live in Chamber Castle and has occasional friendly spars with him, there are various occasions in which he simply can't stand him. *crazE was his first Cultist friend, and he still remains as such. *Shadow treats Carnage as an apprentice of sorts, and is rather friendly with him--except when he does something stupid. *Shadow has been in good terms with Jason--but over the time he started to realize he was unfit as a leader. This lead to him joining Giga's side (The Opposition) during the events of Stronghold. Fighting Style Shadow ignores the existence of most of his powers at the start of a battle, to "toy" with his opponent rather than launching his entire arsenal of techniques at it. He switches from defensive to offensive stances very fluidly during that period, restraining him from using too much Mana--and focusing on analyzing his opponent and his capabilities. Once he feels he's done with that, he proceeds to start using his abilities sparingly, "increasing" the "difficulty" the more the opponent survives. He uses Phantom as a last resort unless absolutely necessary. Powers *'Vectors': Shadow has the ability to use semi-invisible arm limbs, known as "vectors", which can can grasp and impact on things as if they are solid, but also become insubstantial and pass through solid matter at Shadow's own will; also, due to their extremely high frequency, can also slice and cut through objects very easily, proving to be a very effective offensive-defensive "weapon" for Shadow. His vectors can extend up to 7 meters long thus having a semi-spherical radius of 7 meters while on ground and, obviously, a spherical radius of 7 meters while on air. They sprout out from Shadow's back, exactly from an specific bone in his spinal cord and are seen as ghastly, semi-transparent arm limbs that have a distortion-like effect if looked through. They have no bones, nerves nor muscles as they are only materialized psychokinetic power. Shadow has a total of 10 vectors. *'Horimpery': Shadow has the power to manipulate the borders of existence, using them to effectively shift reality by "breaking", "folding" or "casting" said boundaries. There are two types of boundaries Shadow can control--imaginary, and projected. Projected Boundaries or Bounded Fields are seen as ethereal, transparent barriers that can take absolutely any shape, a very slight distortion effect in space radiating from them. Imaginary Boundaries, however, can't take shape due to the fact they either are already established somehow (Ex. Colosseum Boundary), or simply cannot take material shape (Boundary of Life and Death). Hollow, the God of Reality, taught him how to execute his own signature Boundary, dubbed Border World "Limitless Void", a gap in existence itself Shadow can open and manipulate as he pleases, to a certain degree. **Bounded Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Probably Shadow's favorite extra-dimensional skill, it materializes four rotating, square-shaped boundaries from his palm that lack noticeable width, and serves as a really short-lasting (3s~) skill that can be either used offensively and defensively. When said boundaries come in contact with a foreign energy, the barrier immediately absorbs it and launches a counter-attack consisted in several spheres of dimensional rupture that home into the source. When said boundaries come in contact with a foreign body, the barriers immediately start spinning wildly as the the boundaries "latch" into said body, delivering hit after hit of powerful dimensional waves before a final, stronger strike that ejects the target backwards. **Outer Force "Infinite Speed Object": An extremely complex extra-dimensional skill that must be charged before execution. It consists in the launching of several (5~) unidentified, extremely solid objects that surge from Shadow's palm at a speed faster than light, the paradox surpassed by his Boundary Manipulation, causing a reality phenomenon of "Effect & Cause" rather than "Cause & Effect" which consists in the EFFECT of the objects that bludgeon the unsuspecting enemies happening first, then the CAUSE is seen as blurry, unshaped objects with no prominent features being launched from Shadow's palm at the respective impact zones. The nature of this attack makes it theoretically unavoidable. **Phantasm Aenima "Shadow's Phase Out": *'Phantom Form': Shadow can call his materialized soul out of his body to manifest as Phantom, Shadow's alternate "form", to say, with the aid of the Grimoire of Phantasm. Phantom, being a spirit himself, has Spirit Energy and can faze through solid objects and naturally hover; he is also intangible, but he can turn himself (Or a part of him) tangible by drawing energy around him, turning the area abnormally colder. His main weapon is the aforementioned ancient tome, and he's able to to cast a myriad of different spells using it. Equipment *'Photon Eraser': The Photon Eraser is Shadow's most prized and powerful possession, a gargantuan, metallic cannon with several openings that reveal pulsating and flashing blue and black plasma inside such weapon, and a wide circular opening on the breech for the insertion of the holder's arm, where it can grasp an internal grip with two triggers. The first trigger, when pulled and held, charges up the weapon with hyperpressured photons colliding into each other to form an intense beam reversed by an internal reactor that, when the trigger stops being pulled, is finally fired out of the Photon Eraser with proportional potency to the time it has been charged and is generally able to rip apart and annihilate matter and light itself. The second trigger is in fact part of a complicated lock-on system that further splits the initial beam into a myriad of rays that home into opposition until they power down into nonexistence. *'Grimoire of Phantasm': The ancient tome Shadow somehow found during his ordeal with Death. It's a highly powerful grimoire with countless different incantations, spells, sealing arts, rituals, and so on. Only beings with Spirit Energy are able to read it. Strengths and Immunities Shadow, as a Diclonius, has an egg-sized pineal gland which greatly enhances his senses which are usually minimally-developed for humans. As a result, he has an extremely high intuition, an abnormally long reflex time, along others. He is also very intelligent and calculating, trait which, combined with his overall personality, often lead to him organizing or leading the group during incidents. He is naturally resistant to psychical techniques, and has a complete immunity to dimensional techniques. Weaknesses and Fears Shadow is negatively affected by sound of very high or very low frequencies, this also having impact on his vectors, which distort to a point of complete uselessness. History Experiment Version 27 Fugitive Play Final Escape Arrival at Euthora Perfect Desire Trivia *Shadow was one of the very first official CoU Members, though he was recently added to the list due to his inactivity on the Cult in general after his Initiation . *His Initiation was one of the few OHKO-type (One hit Knockout) victories that ever happened. His weapon of choice, a mere calculator, was divided by zero and then thrown to the enemy Behemoth, completely obliterating it before it could do anything. *Shadow created the terms "Photon Eraser", a line often exaggerated used right before the CoU Chat is cleared, and *vector'd*, a variant of the *shot* and *brick'd* terms. He also created the so-called "captions". *He made the Cult of Chatzy after a conversation involving Chatzy's "choose" command. *He made the Cult of Ethanol after a takeover which involved ignoring largely ignoring Kuda while taking over the Dragoncave Branch. *He also had the idea to make Organization Aurora, which is superior to-- *He also unintentionally made the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventurers of Randomness Chatplay after suggesting to go to Temporal Tower in a jokingly attempt to fix the timezone confusion he, Jason and Nate were having. *Shadow was, as well, one of the two people who voted for Kudamon to be the Cult of UStream's leader. *Flying Colorful Obliteration Category:Members Category:Diclonius Category:Members